DI ANTARA KULIAH DAN KELUARGA
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Kuliah gratis sampai menjadi seorang dokter? Pasti beruntung sekali bila seseorang mendapatkannya. Itulah yang dialami Aoki Lapis. Dia mendapat beasiswa sehingga semua biaya kuliahnya ditanggung oleh pemilik yayasan di mana ia kuliah sampai menjadi dokter. Namun, ini sangat membuatnya bimbang saat menjalani kuliah. Two chaptered story.
1. Kisah Aoki

**DISCLAIMER: YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**VOCALOID**

**MAIN CHARA: VOCALOID 1, 2 DAN 3**

**AOKI LAPIS: USIA 21 TAHUN**

**KAGAMINE LEN: USIA 21 TAHUN **

**TONE RION: USIA 20 TAHUN**

**YUZUKI YUKARI: 20 TAHUN**

**LUO TIANYI: 21 TAHUN**

**ARIA IA: 21 TAHUN**

**LUI HIBIKI: AYAH AOKI**

**RING SUZUNE: IBU AOKI**

**SHION KAITO: KAKAK AOKI**

**KAGAMINE LENKA: IBU LEN**

**KAGAMINE RINTO: AYAH LEN**

**KAGAMINE RIN: ADIK KEMBAR LEN**

**HATSUNE MIKU: ASISTEN LENKA. DOSEN TERKILLER DI KAMPUS DAN BERUMUR 27 TAHUN. JUGA SEORANG DOKTER BEDAH.**

**SAKINE MEIKO: ISTRI KAITO**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FAMILY**

**PAIRING: LEN X AOKI**

**RATING: T**

**HIKARI SYARAHMIA PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANTARA KULIAH DAN KELUARGA  
><strong>

**SENIN, 29 SEPTEMBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: TYPO, HUMOR GARING, AU, DAN ANEH. MAAFKAN BILA ADA KESALAHAN!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**SAYA PERSEMBAHKAN CERITA INI UNTUK MISS KIKI DAN KEDUA ORANG TUA SAYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: KISAH AOKI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aoki, kamu mau ikut nggak sama kami?" tawar seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap bernama Tone Rion.

Gadis berambut biru laut itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dialah yang bernama Aoki atau bernama lengkap Aoki Lapis.

"Nggak, aku di kelas aja. Aku bawa bekal sendiri," sahut Aoki mengangkat kotak bekal makan siangnya.

Rion yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kelas, hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis bersurai ungu terang, namanya Yuzuki Yukari.

"Ya udah, Aoki. Aku pergi makan berdua sama Yukari, ya," seru Rion melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil menarik tangan Yukari.

Aoki hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa membalas lambaian tangan Rion.

Lalu Rion dan Yukari pun berlalu dari pandangan Aoki. Aoki menatap kepergian teman-temannya dengan pandangan lirih. Ia duduk membeku di kursinya sendiri sambil menatap bekal makan siangnya. Ia sendirian di kelas sunyi itu.

'Ternyata Rion memang banyak berubah ketika berteman dengan Yukari,' batin Aoki di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Ia segera membuka penutup bekal makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang menyapanya.

"TUNGGU, AOKI!"

Aoki pun menoleh ke asal suara.

Tampak ada dua gadis yang menghampirinya. Satu berambut hitam dikuncir satu sebelah samping kiri dan rambutnya dijatuhkan di bahu kirinya. Namanya Luo Tianyi. Sedangkan satu lagi berambut pirang pucat panjang. Namanya Aria Ia.

Mereka menghampiri meja Aoki sambil membawa kotak bekal masing-masing. Aoki sendiri keheranan melihat dua sahabat yang berbeda kebudayaan ini.

"Aoki, boleh tidak kami makan siang bersama kamu di sini?" pinta Tianyi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, kami melihat kamu sendirian makan siang di kelas. Karena itu kami memutuskan untuk menemani kamu," kata Aria menjelaskan sambil tersenyum lebar seperti Tianyi.

Aoki terpana melihat kedua temannya ini.

"Bo-boleh, ayo, kita makan bersama-sama," jawab Aoki mengangguk seraya tertawa lebar. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Ayo!" seru Tianyi dan Aria berjamaah.

Lalu mereka mengambil salah satu kursi yang ada di kelas itu, kemudian mereka duduk di dekat meja Aoki.

Mereka pun mulai makan siang bersama-sama. Sesaat mereka makan dengan tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di sela-sela menghabiskan makan siang masing-masing, Aria pun membuka percakapan pertama kali.

"Aoki, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu nggak?"

"Boleh, apa itu?"

Aoki mengangguk pelan. Ia pun menatap ke arah Aria sambil menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanannya. Tianyi juga menatap ke arah Aria dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Rion nggak dekat lagi sama kamu. Dia malah akrab dengan Yukari sekarang. Terus Rion terlihat cuek juga sama kamu meskipun kulihat kalian sering bersama. Tapi, Rion sukanya berteman dengan Yukari daripada berteman denganmu. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Aria penasaran.

Aoki terdiam. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ng, nggak apa-apa kok. Nggak ada masalah apa-apa. Kami tetap temenan seperti biasa."

"Tapi, Aoki. Kamu nggak merasa kamu itu dimanfaatin aja sama Rionl. Dia cuma berteman sama kamu jika ada maunya. Lalu kalau nggak ada sesuatu hal yang nggak dia butuhkan. Dia malah menjauhimu dan berteman dengan Yukari yang berwajah dua itu. Apakah kamu nggak ingat mereka nggak memasukkan kamu ke kelompok mereka pada saat presentasi tentang penyuluhan kesehatan masyarakat? Mereka membuatmu merasa terasingkan. Lalu kamu melihat kami hampir menangis saat mereka berdua mempresentasikan hasil makalah mereka ke depan kelas tanpa mengajak kamu bersama mereka," ujar Tianyi juga berkomentar panjang.

Aoki mengangkat wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia pun tersenyum manis.

"Ya, aku tahu. Mereka hanya berteman denganku saat ada sesuatu yang perlu. Makanya sekarang aku berusaha untuk menjauhi mereka. Aku nggak mau berteman dengan mereka lagi," ucap Aoki berwajah lirih. Senyumannya pun menghilang seketika.

Tianyi dan Aria saling pandang. Lalu menatap Aoki dengan tatapan muram.

"Sabar ya, Aoki!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu menunjukkan pukul dua siang, Aoki baru saja keluar dari kelas sehabis mengikuti kuliah tentang praktek memasang infus.

Di antara orang-orang yang bersamaan keluar dengan Aoki, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Aoki!"

Aoki menoleh. Didapatinya Rion dan Yukari berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aoki dengan wajah datar.

Rion mengangkat lembaran buku catatannya.

"Yuk, kita belajar bersama tentang materi pelajaran ini di rumahmu," pinta Rion sambil melirik Yukari."Yukari juga ingin ikut."

"Iya, Aoki. Sekalian aku bisa tahu di mana letak rumahmu," kata Yukari tersenyum senang.

Aoki menatap datar kedua teman yang hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Mereka memang mau mendekatinya jika ada sesuatu yang perlu. Maklum, Aoki adalah seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang sangat pintar dan selalu mendapat juara umum dengan nilai IPK yang tertinggi dari sekian mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya. Jadi, kedua temannya ini pasti sedang berusaha untuk mencari informasi tentang rahasia kepintaran Aoki dan mencuri ilmu tentang resep menjadi juara.

"Baiklah, boleh," jawab Aoki tersenyum kecil."Kapan belajarnya?"

"Hari ini, jam empat sore, kami akan ke rumahmu," sahut Rion kelihatan senang.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kalian di rumahku."

"Ok, kalau begitu, kami pulang duluan ya Aoki. Kamu dijemputkan sama kakakmu?" seru Rion sambil menarik tangan Yukari.

"Iya, aku dijemput. Hati-hati ya!"

Rion mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia dan Yukari pun pergi duluan meninggalkan Aoki yang berdiri terpaku di tempat itu.

Aoki hanya tersenyum simpul melihat mereka. Walaupun hatinya agak enggan untuk berteman dengan mereka berdua. Tapi, dia berusaha tetap baik kepada mereka meskipun banyak teman sekelas merasa Aoki sangat bodoh karena masih mau meladeni kedua 'kucing' itu.

'Walaupun mereka sudah jahat padaku. Yang penting aku akan selalu baik sama mereka dan tetap berteman sama mereka. Aku senang berteman sama mereka tapi jangan terlalu akrab sekali. Biasa-biasa aja gitu ya,' batin Aoki tersenyum lebar di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Ia pun mengambil handphone yang berada dalam saku jas dokternya. Lalu mencari nomor seseorang yang akan ditelepon. Kemudian ia menempelkan handphone-nya ke telinga setelah menekan tombol hijau.

Beberapa detik kemudian, panggilan pun terjawab.

"Ha-halo, kak. Jemput aku dong di kampus," ucap Aoki dan tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbelalak keluar."A-APA? AKU PULANG SENDIRIAN? KAKAK NGGAK BISA JEMPUT KARENA ADA KERJAAN MENDADAK DARI KANTOR? BAGAIMANA DONG? AKU PULANG SAMA SIAPA? AKU LUPA BAWA UANG PULA NIH!"

Aoki pun panik setengah mati. Ia benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang sekarang?

Kini koridor kampus itu telah sepi. Semua orang sudah keluar dari kampus dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Panggilan pun terputus. Aoki memasukkan handphone-nya kembali ke saku jas dokternya. Wajahnya kusut seketika.

"Gimana ini? Aku pulang dengan siapa? Kalau pulang dengan bus, aku nggak punya uang buat ongkosnya. Aduuh, aku bingung nih sekarang," sahut Aoki mulai berjalan dengan lesunya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau nggak pulang sama aku, Aoki?" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang menawari Aoki untuk pulang bersamanya.

Aoki mengenali suara itu. Secara cepat, ia menoleh ke arah belakang, tepat di dekat kelas laboratorium praktek kedokteran.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde dan bermata aqua. Dia masih mengenakan jas dokter yang berwarna putih yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga tampak blous baju yang berwarna hitam. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans berwarna biru. Kedua sepatunya mengenakan sepatu kets bertali berwarna hitam. Tas berwarna kuning tampak bergantung di bahu kanannya. Penampilannya sangat cool.

Aoki sangat berdebar-debar melihat sosok laki-laki yang berambut blonde pendek itu. Laki-laki itu bernama Kagamine Len, seorang mahasiswa yang sangat pintar seperti Aoki dan merupakan saingan berat bagi Aoki. Dia juga populer di fakultas kedokteran ini karena ia merupakan anak dari pemilik yayasan universitas dimana Aoki kuliah ini.

Len berjalan pelan mendekati Aoki yang berdiri mematung. Dia pun keheranan melihat Aoki.

"Ada apa? Kamu nggak mau bareng pulang sama aku?" tanya Len sambil menatap dekat wajah Aoki yang sudah memerah rebus. Pasalnya, Aoki sangat suka dengan laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil shota ini.

"A-ano, mau kok. Jangan tinggalkan aku," jawab Aoki dengan gugup sambil menarik lengan jas dokter milik Len.

Len mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Siapa yang mau meninggalkan kamu sih?" tukas Len sambil tertawa kecil."Hahaha, kamu lucu juga ya. Walaupun kamu itu kelihatan polos dan lugu begitu. Juga sangat susah mengalahkan kamu untuk mendapatkan posisi juara umum di kampus ini. Tapi, kamu adalah rival yang aku sukai."

Aoki kaget bukan main mendengar pengakuan Len.

"A-apa yang kamu bilang tadi?"

Len pun membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia melirik ke arah lain sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Ng, nggak ada. Aku cuma bilang jadi nggak kamu pulang sama aku sekarang?"

Aoki mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

'Padahal jelas-jelas tadi aku dengar Len mengatakan kalau dia itu suka padaku. Apakah aku yang salah dengar tadi ya?'

Pikir Aoki dalam hati.

"Kok kamu termenung lagi? Mau nggak bareng aku pulang?" tanya Len sekali lagi sambil memasang wajah sewot. Dia sudah berada di ujung lorong sana.

Aoki kaget setengah mati. Kenapa bisa Len tiba di ujung lorong sana?

"MAUUUU, LEN. TUNGGU! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU SENDIRIAN!" seru Aoki sekeras mungkin sambil mengejar Len yang menunggunya dengan sabar.

Sedikit catatan tentang Aoki, ia itu sangat takut bila ditinggal sendirian alias takut kepada hantu. Padahal ia itu calon dokter. Seorang dokter itu tidak boleh takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

"Ah, dasar dokter penakut," ejek Len.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Habis, kamu meninggalkan aku sendirian. Apakah kamu nggak tahu kalau di dekat kelas laboratorium praktek kedokteran itu ada penunggunya?" kata Aoki tersengal-sengal dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Len menatap Aoki dengan datar. Lalu ia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar, mana ada hantu berkeliaran di siang bolong begini? Itu hanya rumor yang tidak diketahui bukti kebenarannya."

"Eh, benarkah? Itu hanya bohongan."

"Iya, makanya jangan percaya. Dasar, cewek penakut."

Len tertawa lebar sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Membuat Aoki terpana melihatnya.

'WUUAAAH, LEN MEMANG MANIS YA.' Batin Aoki berteriak kencang di dalam hatinya sendiri.

CTEK!

Len menjentik jarinya.

"Hei, kenapa sih kamu itu suka termenung begitu? Kalau kamu seperti itu terus, bisa-bisa kamu bakal kerasukan hantu penunggu tempat ini."

"KYAAA!" tentu saja ditakuti begitu membuat Aoki meloncat ketakutan dan menjerit sekencang mungkin.

GREP!

Tanpa sadar, Aoki memeluk lengan kanan Len. Wajah Len pun memerah seketika karena dipeluk Aoki seperti itu.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Bunyi debaran jantung Len yang sangat kencang. Aoki masih tetap saja memeluk lengan kanan Len dengan lama. Ia belum sadar rupanya.

"Hei, Aoki. Sampai kapan kamu memeluk lenganku seperti itu?" kata Len berwajah sewot padahal dalam hatinya senang karena dipeluk gratis oleh gadis yang ia sukai.

Aoki pun setengah mati mendengar perkataan Len tersebut. Secara cepat, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan kanan Len.

"Ma-maaf, Len. Aku nggak sengaja," jawab Aoki salah tingkah dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa," sahut Len sambil tertawa kecil."Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang sekarang."

Secara langsung, Len menarik tangan Aoki. Aoki pun terseret oleh langkah Len.

Sungguh, ia senang sekali bisa pulang bersama orang yang ia sukai hari ini. Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka. Aoki sangat beruntung sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, jumpa lagi dengan saya, Hikari Syarahmia. Saya mempersembahkan cerita bersambung hanya dua chapter saja. Sebenarnya mau dibuat one shoot tapi kayaknya ceritanya agak panjang. Makanya saya memotongnya menjadi dua chapter.**

**Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata. Lalu saya membuat cerita ini dengan kisah yang agak ringan dan tentu saja akan lebih enak dibuat dengan menggunakan tokoh-tokoh vocaloid.**

**Kenapa saya memilih pairing Len x Aoki? Karena saya merasa mereka berdualah yang cocok untuk memerankan tokoh-tokoh yang sesuai dalam cerita ini. Lalu saya sangat menyukai mereka berdua. Dari dulu juga, saya pengen membuat kisah tentang mereka. Maka terpikirlah kisah nyata ini dan tentu saja dengan sedikit modifikasi di sana-sini akhirnya saya jadi juga membuatnya.**

**Cerita ini saya persembahkan bagi Miss Kiki, seorang Ibu dosen Bahasa Inggris yang dermawan, baik hati dan pemilik yayasan kampus di mana saya kuliah sekarang. Terus buat orang tua saya terutama buat Almarhum papa saya yang kini di surga sana karena papa saya sudah meninggal dunia karena terkena penyakit stroke. Juga mama yang kini menjadi satu-satunya orang tua yang tinggal bersama saya sekarang.**

**Juga saya persembahkan cerita ini buat semua yang telah mendukung saya ketika saya drop karena ingin memutuskan berhenti kuliah. Tapi, mereka tetap berusaha membuat saya semangat dan pada akhirnya saya mau juga melanjutkan kuliah ini karena sebentar lagi akan saya tamatkan.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang singgah untuk membacanya dan memberikan reviewnya. Terima kasih banyak buat silent reader dan semua yang telah membaca dengan ikhlas.**

**Jika ada waktu, saya akan melanjutkan chapter 2 cerita ini. Kisah yang terakhir.**

**Arigato...**

**Salam Hikari Syarahmia.**

**PLEASE YOUR REVIEW!**


	2. Inikah jalan hidupku?

**DISCLAIMER: YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**VOCALOID**

**MAIN CHARA: VOCALOID 1, 2 DAN 3**

**AOKI LAPIS: USIA 21 TAHUN**

**KAGAMINE LEN: USIA 21 TAHUN **

**TONE RION: USIA 20 TAHUN**

**YUZUKI YUKARI: 20 TAHUN**

**LUO TIANYI: 21 TAHUN**

**ARIA IA: 21 TAHUN**

**LUI HIBIKI: AYAH AOKI**

**RING SUZUNE: IBU AOKI**

**SHION KAITO: KAKAK AOKI**

**KAGAMINE LENKA: IBU LEN**

**KAGAMINE RINTO: AYAH LEN**

**KAGAMINE RIN: ADIK KEMBAR LEN**

**HATSUNE MIKU: ASISTEN LENKA. DOSEN TERKILLER DI KAMPUS DAN BERUMUR 27 TAHUN. JUGA SEORANG DOKTER BEDAH.**

**SAKINE MEIKO: ISTRI KAITO**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FAMILY**

**PAIRING: LEN X AOKI**

**RATING: T**

**HIKARI SYARAHMIA PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANTARA KULIAH DAN KELUARGA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: TYPO, HUMOR GARING, AU, DAN ANEH. MAAFKAN BILA ADA KESALAHAN!**

**RABU, 1 OKTOBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**SAYA PERSEMBAHKAN CERITA INI UNTUK MISS KIKI YAITU IBU PEMILIK YAYASAN DI MANA SAYA KULIAH DAN KEDUA ORANG TUA SAYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: INIKAH JALAN HIDUPKU?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, rumah kita disita bank, ma?" tanya Aoki benar-benar membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar kabar buruk ini dari ibunya yang bernama Ring.

"I-iya, Aoki. Rumah kita akan disita bank karena mama nggak punya uang lagi untuk membayarnya," jawab Ring berwajah suram.

Aoki terdiam sebentar. Ia meletakkan buku catatan dan penanya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia pun duduk di samping ibunya. Wanita berambut panjang biru langit itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ja-jadi, gimana solusinya, ma?" tanya Aoki menatap lirih ke arah ibunya.

"Nggak ada cara lain, selain menjual rumah ini. Sebelum pihak bank menyita rumah kita, kita harus menjualnya. Lalu hasil dari penjualan rumah ini, akan kita pakai untuk modal usaha dan menyewa rumah untuk tempat tinggal sementara," kata Ring sambil mengangkat wajahnya."Itulah solusinya, sayang."

Ring membelai rambut Aoki dengan lembut. Aoki menatap sedih ibunya.

"Kalau gitu, aku berhenti kuliah aja ya, ma."

Ring terperanjat mendengar Aoki berbicara begitu.

"Apa katamu? Mau berhenti kuliah?"

"Iya, ma."

"Nggak boleh. Kamu harus lanjutkan kuliahmu. Nggak boleh berhenti. Kamukan kuliahnya gratis dan dibiayai sampai menjadi dokter oleh yayasan kampusmu," sergah Ring marah besar dengan kedua mata melotot.

"Tapi, aku nggak sanggup lagi, ma. Aku nggak yakin bisa kuliah sampai menjadi dokter. Karena aku merasa salah masuk jurusan," jawab Aoki tetap bersikeras.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu? Pasti kamu dipengaruhi oleh teman-temanmukan? Nggak boleh berhenti. Kalau kamu berhenti, mau jadi apa kamu?" bentak Ring dengan keras."Kalau kamu tetap mau berhenti juga, mama akan nikahin kamu, mengerti?"

Ring benar-benar marah. Aoki menatap ibunya dengan lirih.

"Aku nggak bisa melanjutkan kuliah jika keadaan keluarga kita begini, ma. Aku benar-benar nggak sanggup tertekan batin ketika memikirkan mama. Aku tidak bisa belajar dengan baik. Lagi pula lingkungan kampus itu tidak membuatku nyaman dan aku tidak merasa senang dengan jurusan yang tengah membuatku sangat terpuruk. Aku tidak suka dengan jurusan kedokteran ini, ma."

Hening. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ring pun membuka percakapannya lebih dulu.

"Tapi, jika kamu berhenti kuliah, kamu nggak akan bisa lanjut kuliah di tempat lain. Kamu tahukan, mama nggak punya uang sekarang. Uang kita hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari kita. Apalagi Kaito sudah berkeluarga. Tidak mungkinkan kalau kita meminta bantuan padanya lagi. Nanti istrinya malah menuduh kita yang bukan-bukan."

Ring menatap Aoki dengan serius. Aoki juga menatap ibunya dengan serius.

"Karena itu, aku mau berhenti kuliah. Biar aku bisa membantu mama nantinya jika hasil penjualan rumah ini dijadikan untuk modal usaha. Jadi, kita tidak perlu minta bantuan kak Kaito lagi," kata Aoki tertawa lebar."Kita harus memulai hidup yang baru meskipun papa nggak ada lagi di antara kita, ma."

Ring terpana melihat Aoki. Seketika ia menitikkan air matanya.

"Ya, terserah kamu saja. Tapi, kalau kamu berhenti, nanti apa yang dibilang oleh Lenka padamu? Nanti katanya kamu tidak menghargai bantuannya yang sudah menguliahkan kamu."

"Ya, itu. Aku nggak tahu."

Aoki memeluk erat bahu ibunya.

"Aku nggak peduli apapun kata-kata orang jika aku memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah. Aku nggak peduli biarpun aku telah mengecewakan orang yang telah banyak membantuku seperti ibu Lenka. Ya, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Tapi, keputusanku sudah bulat. Mulai besok, aku nggak akan masuk kuliah lagi. Aku ingin bersama mama."

Aoki menyandarkan kepalanya ke dekat bahu Ring. Ring pun membelai rambut Aoki dengan lembut.

"Aoki, pasti papamu di surga sana, sedih melihat keadaan kita seperti ini," ucap Ring masih menangis.

"Iya, ma. Papa pasti sedih melihat kita seperti ini," ujar Aoki mulai meneteskan air matanya ketika menatap lurus ke arah meja belajarnya, tepat ke arah sebuah pigura foto yang terletak di atas meja belajar tersebut.

Di dalam foto tersebut, tampaklah wajah pria yang berambut pirang dan bermata kuning seperti matahari. Dia sedang tertawa lebar. Namanya Lui, ayah Aoki yang telah meninggal sejak dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit jantung.

'Papa, maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa menjadi dokter dengan apa yang diharapkan mama. Keadaan ini sangat membuatku patah semangat dan tidak bisa belajar dengan baik.'

Bisik Aoki yang mengalun merdu dan berharap suara hatinya sampai ke surga sana. Semoga Lui bisa mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga minggu, Aoki tidak bisa masuk kuliah lagi. Dia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya untuk kuliah. Dia bukan putus asa atau menyerah. Tapi, inilah kemauannya yang teramat kuat. Karena faktor keluarga, ia harus mengorbankan semangat yang telah hilang karena tidak mampu lagi untuk berkonsentrasi menyerap pelajaran. Apalagi harus menghadapi praktek-praktek kedokteran yang menyangkut dengan nyawa manusia.

Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia ingin sekali meneruskan kuliah ini. Ia ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Tapi, melihat keadaan keluarga seperti ini. Membuatnya benar-benar drop.

Hari ini, Kaito, kakak sulung Aoki datang ke rumah. Ia benar-benar marah karena mendengar Aoki sudah dua minggu tidak masuk kuliah lagi.

Kaito mengajak Aoki berbicara tentang masalah ini. Lalu mereka pun berbicara bersama ibu mereka di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kamu nggak masuk kuliah lagi, Aoki?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah datar.

Aoki menundukkan kepalanya. Ring yang duduk di samping Aoki, hanya menatap kedua anaknya dengan serius.

"Karena aku salah masuk jurusan, kak. Makanya aku ingin berhenti. Terus aku frustasi melihat keadaan keluarga kita seperti ini. Kita sudah susah, kak."

Kaito menepuk jidatnya dan menghelakan napasnya.

"Aduuh, kenapa itu pula yang kamu pikirkan?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah sewot."Tugasmu sekarang adalah terus kuliah dan rajin belajar. Biar kakak yang mengurus semuanya."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan istri kakak? Dia pasti marah lagi jika kakak membantu aku dan mama."

Kaito menghelakan napas lagi.

"Ngapain si Meiko itu marah? Kalau dia marah karena aku membantu keluargaku sendiri. Maka aku akan menceraikannya."

Ring pun terperanjat mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan.

"Kaito, ngomong apa kamu? Nggak baik bilang begitu. Berarti kamu sudah menjatuhkan talak satu untuk istrimu," ujar Ring marah sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kaito melirik ibunya dengan tatapan datar.

"Itulah yang kuharapkan, mama. Aku akan menceraikannya minggu ini. Aku nggak tahan dengan sikapnya itu."

"APAAA?"

Mereka berdua pun kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Kaito hanya tenang saja melihat reaksi mereka berdua yang bagaikan ikan mati karena kehabisan napas.

Hening beberapa detik.

"Haah," Kaito menghelakan napasnya."Sebaiknya mama dan Aoki jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang keluargaku dulu. Yang penting sekarang aku akan membantu membayar semua tunggakan kredit rumah sampai lunas hingga rumah ini nggak jadi disita Bank. Lalu Aoki harus masuk kuliah besok karena ibu Lenka sudah meneleponku agar Aoki masuk kuliah besok dan menghadap dia di ruang yayasan."

Kaito menatap tajam Aoki yang sudah pucat pasi karena ditatap dengan seram oleh Kaito.

"Aoki, kamu maukan kuliah besok?" lanjut Kaito.

"I-iya," jawab Aoki gugup.

"Bagus, itulah adikku yang benar-benar tersayang."

Kaito tertawa lebar melihat Aoki mengangguk-angguk karena mau kuliah lagi. Ibu mereka si Ring tersenyum lebar akhirnya semua masalah pun sudah kelar berkat bantuan Kaito yang bekerja sebagai pengusaha kafe Yamaha Delicious.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, begitu. Karena masalah keluarga, kamu nggak masuk kuliah selama dua minggu lebih ini," sahut wanita berambut honey blonde dan bermata aqua, yang bernama Kagamine Lenka. Dia adalah pemilik yayasan Universitas Crypton City, dimana Aoki kuliah secara gratis karena mendapat beasiswa anak yatim dari Lenka ini.

Aoki mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, bu. Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud ingin mengecewakan ibu yang telah banyak membantu saya selama ini. Saya tidak bermaksud ingin berhenti. Karena masalah keluarga ini sangat membuat pikiran saya kacau, bu."

Lenka hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aoki. Saya mengerti. Ibu Miku sudah menjelaskannya kepada saya perihal kenapa kamu tidak masuk kuliah selama dua minggu lebih ini," kata Lenka sambil menatap Aoki yang duduk di hadapannya ini dengan serius."Saya berharap kamu bisa melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran ini sampai selesai. Semua biaya sampai wisuda, biar saya yang menanggungnya. Kamu hanya fokus kuliah saja dan rajin belajar. Jangan memikirkan yang lain selain belajar. Juga rajinlah membantu mamamu bekerja di rumah. Lalu rajin beribadah dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar setiap jalan yang kamu tempuh selalu mendapat kemudahan. Semoga kamu berhasil menjadi dokter, ya sayang."

Aoki terpana mendengar perkataan ibu asuhnya ini. Lenka benar-benar wanita yang berhati mulia dan penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa sadar, Aoki meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"Te-terima kasih, bu Lenka," seru Aoki mengusap-usap air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras.

Lenka hanya tersenyum senang melihatya. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Aoki yang masih duduk sambil menangis. Lalu memeluk pundak Aoki dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya, sama-sama, Aoki!" jawab Lenka dengan lembut. Ia pun menitikkan air mata juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada terkira karena membantu seorang anak yatim. Lalu dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

KLAP!

Pintu ruang yayasan ditutup pelan oleh Aoki. Ia sudah selesai berbicara empat mata dengan Lenka si pemilik yayasan. Ia pun berencana akan pulang sekarang karena jadwal kuliah telah berakhir sejak jam sebelas siang tadi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Aoki. Aoki pun kaget dan menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Tampak Len berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dekat dinding. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Kaki kanannya ditekukkan ke belakang dan ditempelkan ke dinding. Dia menatap Aoki dengan tatapan yang sangat cool.

Membuat Aoki terpana melihat gaya Len yang tampak semakin gagah hari ini.

"Hei," sahut Len sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Aoki."Kenapa kamu malah melamun sih?"

Aoki tersadarkan oleh bunyi jentikan jari Len yang begitu nyaring.

"Ah, maaf," jawab Aoki dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

Len pun menatap Aoki dengan lama. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, syukurlah kamu kuliah lagi, Aoki. Aku senang kamu masuk lagi. Setelah dua minggu lebih lamanya, kamu nggak masuk kuliah, membuat aku benar-benar kesepian."

Aoki mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Len.

"Apa maksudmu?'

Len menatap Aoki lekat-lekat. Lalu secara langsung ia memegang kedua bahu Aoki. Sehingga Aoki kaget dengan tindakan Len ini.

'Wuaaah, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Len memegang kedua bahuku? Ma-maksudnya apa ini?' seru Aoki dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Aoki..."

"I-iya."

"Aku ingin ngomong sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aoki, aku suka kamu."

"HAH?"

Aoki membulatkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia mematung sesaat.

Membuat Len keheranan melihatnya.

"Hei, kamu kenapa sih?"

Aoki menatap Len dengan tidak percaya.

"A-apa yang kamu bilang tadi?"

Len menepuk jidatnya karena merasa Aoki ini benar-benar tulalit atau terlalu polos dan proses menanggapi sesuatu itu serba lama.

"Aoki, dengar ya baik-baik," kembali Len menatap lekat-lekat mata Aoki."Aku... Sayang... Kamu... Mau nggak jadi teman hidupku?"

"HAH, TEMAN HIDUP?"

Aoki melongo lagi. Len menepuk jidatnya kembali.

"Salah, salah, salah. Maksudnya mau nggak kamu jadi pacarku?" ucap Len lagi sambil menatap erat kedua mata Aoki.

Aoki terdiam sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, Aoki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Iya, aku mau. Karena aku juga sayang kamu," sahut Aoki dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya merona merah.

Membuat Len senang melihatnya. Secara langsung, Len menarik Aoki untuk membawanya dalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba...

BLETAAAK!

Kepala Len dijitak dengan rotan.

Pelakunya adalah wanita berambut hijau tosca yang diikat twintail. Bermata hijau. Memakai kacamata. Umurnya 27 tahun. Namanya Hatsune Miku. Dia adalah dosen terkiller di kampus tersebut. Juga seorang dokter bedah dan asistennya si Lenka.

"JANGAN PELUKAN DI SINI. BUKAN MUHRIM. KAMU MENGERTI, LEN?" bentak Miku dengan wajah yang garang dan merangkul pundak Aoki dengan erat."KAMU TELAH MELANGGAR KODE ETIK KAMPUS NOMOR 25 AYAT 1 YANG BERBUNYI: SEORANG MAHASISWA CALON DOKTER TIDAK BOLEH MENDEKATI SEORANG MAHASISWI YANG SEDANG TERIKAT KONTRAK YAITU DILARANG BERPACARAN SELAMA KULIAH. KEPUTUSAN INI DISAHKAN OLEH PEMILIK YAYASAN YANG BERNAMA KAGAMINE RINTO DAN KAGAMINE LENKA."

Penjelasan Miku yang tidak jelas membuat Len dan Aoki sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"MANA ADA KODE ETIK KAMPUS SEPERTI ITU?" sembur Len kesal setengah mati dan tampak benjolan merah memukau di kepalanya akibat pukulan rotan yang dilayangkan oleh Miku tadi.

"Jelas ada dong, sayang. Karena papa yang telah mengeluarkannya," ujar seseorang yang muncul di belakang Len. Len pun menoleh.

Tampak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi. Berambut blonde dan bermata aqua seperti Len. Dia adalah ayahnya Len. Namanya Kagamine Rinto.

"Pa-papa?!"

Len melototi Ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kenapa papa mengeluarkan peraturan aneh macam itu?" tanya Len dengan muka merah padam.

Rinto hanya tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, inilah keputusan kami berdua, Len. Sebagai pemilik yayasan kampus ini, kami akan selalu mengawasi setiap pergerakan Aoki selama kuliah di sini. Kami pastikan tidak ada seorang cowok pun mendekati Aoki selama ada bodyguard khusus untuk Aoki yaitu ibu Miku dan adik kembarmu."

"HAH, IBU MIKU DAN RIN JADI BODYGUARD-NYA AOKI?!" seru Len membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Iya, itu benar, Kak!" seru gadis berambut blonde sebahu dan bermata aqua. Wajahnya mirip dengan Len.

Inilah adik kembar si Len. Namanya Kagamine Rin. Dia muncul tiba-tiba di samping Miku.

Len pun mematung dengan mulut yang ternganga,"ja-jadi...?"

KRIEEET!

Pintu ruang yayasan terbuka, muncul Lenka di baliknya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut begini?" tanya Lenka yang keheranan melihat semuanya tertawa karena Len yang bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

"Mama," panggil Len dengan wajah yang memerah padam karena menahan kekesalan."Apa benar Aoki nggak boleh pacaran selama dia kuliah?"

Lenka menatap Len dengan tatapan keheranan. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa kecil.

"Ya, itu benar. Aoki dilarang berpacaran sampai menjadi seorang dokter."

"KENAPA SIH MEMBUAT PERATURAN SEPERTI ITU, MAMA?!" seru Len mulai meninggi suaranya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Lenka mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mama, Kak Len sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Aoki. Mereka saling mencintai," jawab Rin sambil mengedipkan matanya untuk sang kakak tercinta.

Membuat wajah Len dan Aoki memerah padam bersama-sama karena mendengarkan penuturan jujur dari Rin.

"WAAAH, BENARKAH? ANAK LAKI-LAKI MAMA TERCINTA INI MENYUKAI AOKI. MAMA SANGAT SENANG MENDENGARNYA!" jerit Lenka secara langsung memeluk si Len dengan erat.

NGEK!

Len merasa ingin kehabisan napas karena dipeluk dengan kuat oleh ibunya sendiri. Apalagi wajahnya sudah memutih karena pucat pasi.

"Mama, lepasin aku!" kata Len dengan pelan.

"Iya deh," sahut Lenka manggut-manggut.

Lenka melepaskan pelukannya. Maka terbebaslah Len dari pelukan ekstra kuat dari Lenka.

Lalu Lenka berjalan menghampiri Aoki yang sedari tadi terdiam menyaksikan suasana yang agak menegangkan ini. Kemudian menarik tangan Aoki dan menyeretnya ke dekat Len.

Rinto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Lenka. Ia pun menarik tangan Len.

Begitu Len dan Aoki saling mendekat, Rinto dan Lenka bersama-sama meraih tangan kanan Len dan Aoki. Lalu tangan Aoki dan Len pun dikaitkan dalam genggaman masing-masing.

"Dengan ini, kami merestui hubungan kalian berdua," ujar Lenka tersenyum sambil menatap Len dan Aoki secara bergantian.

"Ya, sampai kalian sudah lulus menjadi dokter nanti. Kami akan segera menikahkan kalian berdua. Kalian maukan, Len dan Aoki?" sahut Rinto asal memutuskan semuanya dengan tiba-tiba.

Len dan Aoki saling menatap.

"Me-menikah?" seru mereka berdua dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Iya," kata Lenka dan Rinto manggut-manggut bersama.

Semakin memerahlah wajah Len dan Aoki. Sedetik kemudian, mereka saling tersenyum malu-malu.

"IYA, KAMI MAU!" seru mereka berdua kompak lagi.

Miku dan Rin pun jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan mendengarnya.

"SUIT... SUIT... KAK LEN UDAH PUNYA CALON ISTRI!" teriak Rin bersiul keras untuk menggoda Len dan Aoki.

"BETUL, BETUL, BETUL," ucap Miku yang tiba-tiba seperti Upin dan Ipin.

"HEHEHE!"

Len dan Aoki tertawa lebar bersama Lenka, Rinto, Rin dan Miku. Mereka merasa bahagia hari ini.

Di dalam genggaman tangan yang saling terkait, antara Len dan Aoki, telah tercetak masa depan yang cerah bagi keduanya. Harapan dan impian yang bertambah untuk menjadi suatu kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Terutama Aoki, ia merasa hidupnya saat ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Karena mendapat orang tua asuh, kuliah gratis, dan juga mendapatkan cinta dari anak orang tua asuhnya.

Inilah namanya kuliah gratis berbonus cinta. Walaupun dia termasuk mahasiswi yang tidak pernah mempunyai teman dekat tapi sekarang dia sudah mempunyai teman hidup yang sejati yaitu Len. Seorang teman hidup yang akan selalu mewarnai hidup Aoki selama kuliah walaupun akan selalu diganggu oleh Miku dan Rin yang bertugas untuk melindungi Aoki dari gangguan makhluk halus yang namanya laki-laki, termasuk Len sendiri.

Sampai tiba waktu pembebasan, yaitu menikah setelah menjadi dokter sesungguhnya. Maka Aoki dan Len akan bersatu untuk selamanya.

Sungguh, kehidupan yang manis. Aoki bersyukur mendapatkan ini semua. Di dalam hatinya kini, muncul bayangan wajah seseorang yang ia rindukan.

'Papa, aku telah mendapatkan semua yang kumau. Papa pasti senangkan melihatnya?'

Aoki tersenyum. Pasti ayahnya di surga sana senang melihat keadaannya sekarang. Keadaannya menjadi serba mudah dan menyenangkan.

Kini, Aoki ingin cepat pulang untuk memberitahukan ini semua kepada ibu dan kakaknya. Pasti mereka senang sekali mendengar kabar ini.

Lalu Len yang mengantarkan Aoki pulang dengan menggunakan motornya yang bermerek Suzuki. Sungguh, menyenangkan sekali. Sekalian Len bisa berkenalan dengan ibu dan Kaito.

Ya, inilah kuliah gratis dan bonusnya cinta. Kisah Aoki yang benar-benar nyata dan mendapatkan hal-hal yang tak terduga di masa depan.

Andai, semuanya serba mudah dan menyenangkan seperti Aoki. Pasti semuanya akan mau dan tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Sangat langka sekali, bukan?

Kisah manis tentang Aoki dan Len yang dipersembahkan untuk semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKAPUR SIRIH DARI AUTHOR:**

**Akhirnya chapter dua ini selesai juga. Tamat deh. Saya membuatnya hampir dua hari. Karena seharian itu saya sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliah sampai-sampai membuat saya pulang malam-malam. Aduh, capeknya. **

**Ok, abaikan ocehan saya di atas sana.**

**Cerita ini adalah kisah nyata dari teman saya. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya sih tapi saya mengubahnya agar menjadi lebih enak dibaca dan dicari adegan yang pas buat ceritanya. Lalu ini adalah fic permintaannya. Maka saya buat deh. Hehehe... ^_^**

**Oh iya, judul cerita ini diubah karena saya rasa judulnya nggak akan sesuai dengan cerita di chapter 2 ini. Maka saya ubah agar sesuai dengan sasaran ceritanya.**

**Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat Kurotori Rei, Zeita Hikari, dan iloveyugiohGX93 serta semua yang udah membaca cerita ini secara silent reader.**

**Terima kasih banyak ya...**

**Salam Hikari**

**PLEASE YOUR REVIEW AGAIN!**


End file.
